


Descent

by cleo4u2, xantissa



Series: Feral Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Prequel, Veteran!Steve, the guy’s going crazy I don’t know what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: Prequel to ‘My Bucky’. Steve realizes he’s going mad.





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> All hail our beta, [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile). OBEY THE GLOW CLOUD!

Alpha's were made for war. That was why every army on the planet wanted them, paid them more, _incentivised_. Their noses were sensitive enough to catch the whiff of an enemy at 200 paces. Their instincts ran towards protection by any means necessary. They were territorial and strong, capable of forming pack bonds with other Alphas and Betas, though Omegas could make relationships sticky. They could easily overpower an enemy Omega without laying a hand on them.

Alphas were built for violence, to defend their home and family, but relying on those instincts had a price. A price the military liked to ignore. A price Steve hadn't known he'd paid until it was too late. 

They'd shipped him home. His tour was over. 

At first he blamed the strangeness on exhaustion. You didn't sleep well with the enemy at your door and you sure as shit didn't catch up on sleep on a cargo plane back to the States. So it wasn't much of a surprise that he thought of little besides sleep, or food, or a shower; the basics. Nothing of relationships, or making ends meet. Not even his mom, dead two years. Not even as he passed through her front door - his now - and dropped his bags on the floor. 

When the first bill came, he stared at it. He knew it was bad. Knew it meant he had to do something, but he couldn't figure out what. 

He put the bill down. 

He stopped getting the mail. 

They cut off his heat and all he knew was it was cold. He didn't notice when the power, or the cable, or the phone stopped working. Food wasn't a problem, his pension covered his expenses, until he forgot he had to pay for it.

The Alpha was shouting at him, barring his way, and Steve snarled his anger at being stopped. He was hungry, they had food. He was bigger and stronger, so the food was his.

Wasn't it?

Steve came back to himself alarmed, dropped the food and ran. He ran all the way home, fear dogging his every step. Now he couldn't escape the truth: he was losing his mind. He was going feral.

Inside his mom’s home, Steve struggled to call someone, call 911, but he couldn't remember how to use the phone. 

Then he couldn't remember _why_ he wanted to use the phone. 

Then he decided he was hungry and should go find food.

\----

Steve hadn't been back to his den in several sunrises. There wasn't much of a point when there was no Omega, pack, or pups to return to. The den would be there when he needed it later, or he'd find a better one. In the meantime, food occupied his mind most of the time. It was hard to find, at least food that wasn't guarded by other Alphas. Steve didn't want to fight. 

He didn't know why.

The further he got from the city, the easier it was to find food. There were fewer Alphas and food wasn't as well-guarded. They let him sleep without bothering him, which was especially nice, but the best part was the lack of scents marking the territories of other Alphas. He could actually relax, lose the edge of wariness that he couldn’t shake knowing the space he was in wasn't his. 

Steve was well fed, in a comfortably open territory, when he smelled _it_. The soft breeze brought it, unmistakable among the scents of nature. Home. He could smell home. 

Following the scent brought Steve to a wide, open clearing, with a gorgeous Omega sitting upon a large rock. Sensing Steve, he looked up and Steve fell in love. The Omega was strong, his shoulders wide under annoying clothes. His legs were encased in even more unnecessary clothing, but Steve could still see they were long, his thighs thick, indicating a shapely body that Steve wanted to taste. His long hair was smooth and shining in the sun, red and blond highlights sparkling in the otherwise dark mass. Steve wanted so much to go there and rub his cheek all over his firm curves, bury his hands in that long hair, and learn every inch of his body.

Inhaling again, Steve catalogued the complicated scents that made up this enticing Omega. There were chemicals he was used to from other people, but under that was the unique scent of an unbonded Omega. Sweet and spicy, it made his nostrils tingle as Steve took huge lungfuls of it, feeling like he could never get enough it. He wanted so badly to go there, to press the Omega down and rub himself all over him. Wanted to drown in that scent, wanted to cover the Omega with his own from head to toe, so no one else could have him.

Another deep breath and Steve found the scent of confusion, with a slightly bitter undertone of uncertainty. He didn't move, not wanting the scent to devolve into the sour tang of fear.

“Hello,” the Omega called. “Nice day, isn’t it?”

Steve wasn't sure what that meant, but the greeting was nice. Lowering his head, he took a deeper inhale of that glorious scent. It was heavenly, leaving his brain buzzing with want and need.

“Did you need something?” the Omega said. 

Yes. Steve needed this Omega. He needed _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit us on Tumblr
> 
> [xantissa](http://xantissa.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)


End file.
